


Breathe

by cuppa_tea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: And the man opened his eyes.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "В последний миг" ('At the very last moment') which is in Russian, but it can be read as a standalone story.

When a young white outlander fell off a rock in the land of the Hitzins, the King did not let his body be buried. He banned the rot, and bound the tissue, and mended the bone, and restored the sacred flow in the blood vessels. The King took out the dormant soul that had dwelt next to his own heart for seven years, and put the soul into the body, and awakened the soul, and the young white man opened his eyes. And then the King called him by the name the man used to bear in another time, another world, another life.

The man recalled his parting moments in that other life, and the soul in him trembled in dread. His gaze fell on the black giant whom he had known as the wordless one, the nameless one, an equal in misery. But the King was none of that any more, for he wielded his voice and bore his proud name once again. The King told the young man that he was in no danger and had many peaceful years yet to live.

Everything was new to the young man in this land, and he did not know the ways of its people. But he found himself in a new body with two healthy legs, and a face unburnt, and a back without a scar; and he could breathe in a lungful without breathing out a howl.

So he believed the King.


End file.
